Cobalt Days
by colbyjtyser
Summary: Cobalt is the heir to a powerful private military company that rivals all of Atlas's forces combined and decides to be a hunter at Beacon Academy but something is waking up inside the cyborg and when he falls for the headmaster's daughter, things are going to over load Do Note This Is a AU where Atlas Bought power From the CMS. Rated m just in case I throw some lemons and smut
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys Cobalt here and this is my first fanfic about the son and heir to a powerful private military company and the daughter of a certain rose**

 **I OWN MY OC'S NOT THE RWBY CHARACTERS THERE ALL OWNED BY RT. any way comment and review your thoughts i would to here from you guys and how i can improve**

The day started like any other day at Beacon Academy but something felt wrong. The students and staff felt it alike and they thought the worst another grimm invasion but there thoughts were soon drowned out by the sound of a capital class airship followed by small fighters. Immediately they went to battle stations and everyone rallyed in the courtyard waiting with there weapons drawn even Ruby Rose the headmaster of Beacon was there ready to defend her long time home , workplace and memory and next to her is her daughter with black hair and natural white streaks with blue eyes. "Whats happening mom" Lily said to her mother "I think its an invasion, those ships look atlasian in design" Ruby warned her daughter.

Much to everyone's surprise the capital ship was docking not to mention a small gray fighter came from the side to the courtyard. With this in a split second everyone took aim at the jet as it was landing in the middle of the campus. They took note of the letters on the sode and wings spelling _CMS_ and as the landing door opened, two people walked out, one in armor and a exo suit the other was wearing a blue plaid short sleeved short and black pants but because of his short sleeves people noticed that the person not on armor and cybernetic arms and just staired.

"Im looking for a woman named Ruby Rose" the cyborg yelled out. No one responded. "Look i just want to talk nothing more." With that said Ruby walked out and said "Thats me now who are you and what do you want also why the ships" Ruby stated. "My name is Cobalt and i want to become a hunter and the ships are with me and the Cobalt Military Services.

 **An: If this seems short sorry ill make long more descriptive chapters later on now some notes this is an au where team rwby and jnpr fought off the grimm horde at the end of vol.3 cinder is in jail everyone is still alive but wounded in some way but as stated if you do like it then please comment and review it so i can be a better writer. Thx Guys**

 **-Cobalt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Cobalt here sorry for the two-year hiatus i promise ill make it more frequent but I've been cooking u ideas for our heroes still it will be rated M because as a cyborg you have two problems 1) you are part machine which mimics invincibility and 2) cyborgs are reckless in battle thinking they are top dogs of war anyway hope you enjoy this chapter**

Ruby simply looked in shock as she saw at least 2 frigates and about 100 small fighter craft hover now around the cilffside. "Why do u want to be a hunter" Ruby said still stunned by Cobalt's request. "Well after all my time at the CMS I decided I wanted to help in another way that didn't involve me being a secret military operative" he said as he was signing some papers for what looked like military depot crates and some men took them off the ship. "Well you will have to register as a first year student here" Ruby said as she was stuttering a bit. Cobalt simply looked up and motioned for the papers so he could sign them and as Ruby handed them to him, Lily looked up from the crowd to see the cyborg. "Isn't it obvious he's faking the fact he's an android" one person said as Cobalt was finishing up "I mean look how can u prove that he's no android". Cobalt took this as a challenge and walked to the person who looked like he was the school bully. The person was about his height had dirty blonde hair and look like the jock like type. "So you think I'm a mindless drone well then push this button" Cobalt pointed to a button on his neck. The kid hesitated but pushed it and as he backed up to the center of Cobalt and with a hiss of air venting Cobalt's chest opened to reveal his one lung and heart and a bit of his esophagus. "Well think I'm a robot now" with this reveal some kids including the jock gaged and wanted to look away. As Cobalt tried to put his chest back in order Ruby gave him back the papers "There you go your dorm is two dorms but no one was using the other one so Welcome to Beacon" Cobalt took them and smiled and motioned for a soldier to put them in his room. "Thank you and can't wait to begin my year" cobalt said as he walked inside to his dorm.

 **Hello people once again I am sorry for the wait I had some writers block and I was afraid of people not liking this au but however I recently saw someone following my story and following me so I now I saw a torch in the darkness that was my fanfic so enjoy and ask some questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again so this chapter took a day to make because i promised that longer chapters for the first few to flesh out Cobalt, Lily and some other key characters any enjoy**

When Cobalt entered his dorm he smiled that his men set up the dorm exactly how he wanted. The dorm was two normal dorms but one was never going to be used so Ruby gave him both. He entered where his normal dorm will be then he looked right to the second half of the dorm. This half was padded with workshop studded rubber flooring of blue and black and much to his amazement Cobalts men even set up all of the electronics. In the middle of the workshop was a large 4x4 holotable already set up and was waiting to be used, near the wall of the workshop was Cobalts tools and his weapon just standing against the wall which he didn't mind. And on the wall looking out to the courtyard was a few personal computer monitors and a video caller. Cobalt picked up his gun and studied his craft, the gun in question is a modified version of the _CMS_ standard issue OHM and heavily modified at that. The gun and a deep metallic blue finish and the printing of cobalts symbol in a black matte paint on both sides of the guns body. He moved over to the holotable and turned it on. Immediately the table glowed and showed a holographic projection of the OHM's inner workings. Unbeknownst to Cobalt, Lily walked in through the workshop door. Cobalt hummed in thought "if i could find a way to speed up the bullet while it is in the chamber" he paused and turned to see Lily gawking at all of the tech cobalt had. "You like" Cobalt said to the now surprised Lily "Y-yea where did you get all of this stuff" Lily said now caught, Cobalt answered "well my dad gave it all to me he owns the _CMS_ " Lily looked confused even though she heard him say it so many times she didnt know what the CMS was. "So what does _CMS_ stand for anyway" Lily questioned this took Cobalt back a bit by the question but he did understand why she was asking it. "Well it stands for Cobalt Military Services yes I know named after me but i like it personally. Cobalt looked with pride in saying the full name but he snapped back to reality and got back to fixing his gun and preparing the workshop. Lily said her goodbyes and left leaving the cyborg alone to his thoughts. _"For someone who is the daughter of Ruby Rose...shes kinda a klutz but maybe thats just me"_

 **Authers Note: Sorry i didnt put this up yesterday i have school and soon staar testing but neverthelessi will try to put up chapters also feel free to make somsome fan art of lily and cobalt just pm me so i can see your work and one last thing yes the ohm is the same lmg/shotgun from advanced warfare i dont own it at all so dont hate me but if u do enjoy leave some reviews and follow this story so you can always be apart of the next chapter**


End file.
